


Am I asking too much?

by enby_hawke



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Elf-Blooded Hawke, Flirting, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, everyone is hot and she can't breathe, hawke doesn't know how to stop flirting, hawke doesn't own an umbrella, i don't know how to tag things, poor merrill, post Fenris breakup, yes hawke's a sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_hawke/pseuds/enby_hawke
Summary: It's not so bad getting caught in the rain. Merrill fights a panic attack against hotness.
Relationships: hawke x isabela - Relationship, merrill x hawke, merrill x isabela
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: All the Hawke things





	Am I asking too much?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to clean up an old Merrill drabble. Happens sometime in Act 2. Merrill and Hawke get caught in the rain waiting for Isabela. Merrill is just cute.

Isabela is late, as always, though things aren't so bad. I relish any chance Hawke and I get alone together and the Creators sent me rain.

The rain reminds me of home, of stories inside the aravels keeping warm. Now when it rains, he covers me, of course, with his bomber jacket, talking a mile a minute and I’m trying to remember what he said. His cologne makes me dizzy. His skin’s so warm he feels like a heater wrapped around me and does he notice that my skin is on fire. Would I sizzle if my temperature rose any more? 

"Here let's try to find some shelter," Hawke says with such authority I just find myself following without thinking. I forget that I'm older than him at times. 

"I think the Vhenedahl is flowering. Let's go wait for ‘Bela there." It would be less conspicuous for me there, too. Anywhere where the humans designated as theirs, I felt like an intruder in. Not that it stopped me from walking there. The alienage is just across the street after all. 

Hawke nodded and takes my hand in his. It’s not too much bigger than mine and I liked how warm it feels, so calloused but gentle. Like a sister, I tell myself. He sees me like a sister. 

Like the one he almost lost. 

The rain sounds wet under the canopy of the Vhenedahl and little yellow flowers pop through the green and offerings are gathered at the base for the coming of the spring. I still huddle next to Hawke as he doesn’t seem to protest. It feels criminal being this close to him. I can barely breathe but I’m starting to like the breathlessness of it all. 

"So how's the mirror coming along?"

I blink so surprised at the question. Hawke is the only one who seemed truly interested in the mirror. I shake my head trying to gather my thoughts. Of course, Hawke is interested in the mirror. He is as much elf as he is human and see the importance of finishing it. 

"Well getting together the right glass was tricky. The shard I have is unlike any type of glass I had made."

"Did that lead with the glass maker have any luck?"

"Yes and thank you so much for that. They told me about a factory in Serault that could probably copy my piece but unfortunately nothing closer." It’s another dead end. It always is.

"I could go with you if you'd like? Make it a vacation."

"You would?" I said too quickly. Too happily. Too me-ly. 

"Let's call it a date," Hawke said matter of factly. 

"A date as in-"

"Hey guys. Mind if I join in?" Isabela interrupted.

I don’t know when she got here. She does't need an invitation to wrap her arms around both Hawke and me. "I'm so cold," she complains, even though she's dressed like it's the middle of summer except for the scarf around her neck. "Hawke, you're like a space heater."

"I come with customizations," Hawke smiles with that look in his eyes that I don’t think I’d ever survive if it was aimed in my direction.

“Don’t I know it?”

Isabela is soft when she presses between us and she thinks nothing of putting a kiss on his cheek. 

Then she says, “Won’t leave you out, Kitten,” and kisses mine and I’m not breathing.

“You looked cozy,” she grins at me for some reason and I can’t look at her. My heart is thudding in my throat. Does she hear? “What were you talking about?”

“A vacation,” Hawke says. “To Serault. I think it might be nice to get out of Kirkwall for awhile. It’s been a little murder-y lately.”

“You need to buy me a new wardrobe. Serault is fancy,” Isabela does that thing where she presses up against Hawke and I can see him just melt. He won’t say no. Does he ever? Am I jealous? Of who, though?

Now Hawke’s taken his jacket and is using it as…what’s that word…oh, umbrella. And she’s wrapped around us both.

I put my head on Isabela’s chest and she rests her hand. I want it to always be like this, the three of us. Do I have to choose?


End file.
